Trying not to love you
by Su Moura
Summary: Prompt Blackinnon: Sirius se declarando para Marlene. One shot.


**Prompt Blackinnon: Sirius se declarando para Marlene.**

Olá! Apareço aqui com uma nova história no ponto de vista do Sirius. Eu quis trabalhar detalhadamente em cima desse prompt. Sirius não é o tipo de pessoa que se declararia facilmente. Na verdade, eu acredito que ele não sabia lidar muito com os sentimentos, de um modo geral. Ele gostava se sentir o momento, mas fora o sentimento de amizade, ele não tinha muito conhecimento sobre assuntos do coração. Eu tentei trabalhar principalmente esse aspecto. Espero realmente que esteja bom e dedico esse Prompt à minha Mckinnon, que faz blackinnon cmg em um RPG de tumblr, Gabi.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Trying not to love you**

Passava da meia noite, todos supostamente deveriam estar dormindo. Mas ele não conseguia, de jeito nenhum. Estava tendo insônia porque, pela primeira vez, suas atitudes estavam lhe causando grande peso na consciência. Nunca fora o tipo de pessoa que sabe lidar com sentimentos, boa parte do tempo, fugia de senti-los como um Dementador fugia de um patrono corpóreo. Sentimentos, em sua grande maioria, era um dos maiores problemas entre as pessoas, porque as faziam fracas. Sendo uma criança criada com falta de carinho e amor, Sirius não aprendeu a degustar desses sentimentos, ele não sabia como era tal sensação de acolhimento, de se sentir protegido e em casa por pessoas queridas. Não até conhecer seus melhores amigos. Mas esse caso era um ponto diferente. Não era como se ele fosse caloroso com seus melhores amigos, talvez por implicância ou fazer-lhes passar vergonha, mas no geral, nunca fora bom de expressar seus sentimentos e nem lhe cairia bem. Black demonstrava seus sentimentos e sua lealdade de outras formas, que consistiam em ser não verbais. Ele não precisava apontar, deixar na cara, seus amigos lhe conheciam o suficiente para entender cada atitude sua e o que representava nas entrelinhas. O seu maior problema era que nem todos eram os marotos, nem todos entendiam como lidava com sua vida, poucos realmente entendiam seu ponto de vista, o que estava subtendido por cada atitude tomada ou palavra dita.

_E quem ele mais desejava inconsciente que o compreendesse, não conseguiu esse feito. _

Não fora um choque de começo, de jeito nenhum. Como ele próprio sabia e afirmava, não era bom em lidar e compreender sentimentos. Era uma das suas maiores dificuldades, ele mesmo não se culpava, pois, essa lacuna defeituosa era a consequência gerada pela mal criação de seus pais lunáticos por purismo e filhos perfeitos. Mas, aos poucos, a realidade começou a se mostrar devastadoramente assustadora. Como ele havia chegado àquele ponto? De ser tocado tão profundamente por algo que rejeita e nem ao menos tem conhecimento sobre? Ele não compreendia como tudo começou e como fora parar naquela fossa. Quer dizer, supostamente, as garotas que ficariam abaladas daquela maneira com rompimentos, não rapazes, muito menos ele, Sirius Black. Em sua convicção, possivelmente fora atingido em peso pela sua falta de preparamento psicologo do que viria acontecer. Bem, ele nem sabia que todo esse sentimento era possível de se sentir, dele sentir. Era mais chocante saber que ele sentia tudo aquilo, do que todo o contexto por fora. Quem imaginaria vê-lo dessa forma? Perdendo o sono por causa de uma garota? E por causa de um rompimento? Às vezes se perguntava se a situação pelo qual passava não era uma maldição lançada ao vento por aquelas que havia quebrado o coração anteriormente. De fato, nunca fora sua intenção quebrar o coração de nenhuma garota que havia se envolvido. Sempre deixara bem claro que não tinha qualquer intenção de algo mais sério, no entanto, não entendia como as garotas esperavam fazer o milagre naqueles que parecem precisar de ajuda divina. Claro que não iria funcionar nele. Ou seja, decepções foram geradas. Por sua culpa. Mas principalmente por culpa daquelas que criavam expectativas e sonhos demais, sem manter os pés no chão.

_Se fosse uma maldição que havia sido desejada para ele, bem, quem quer que tivesse jogado, estaria certamente muito satisfeito com o resultado._

Mais uma tragada em seu cigarro, para acalmar sua inquietação. Não ligava muito para o vento gélido em sua face, ele estava congelado por dentro, estava sem a luz que ele precisava para lhe aquecer. Seu pijama preto com detalhes em cinza lhe aquecia do frio que supostamente teria que sentir. Ainda estava usando seu roupão de linho preto com um um grande "B" bordado à mão em prata nas costas, fora suas meias e seu tênis all star surrado. Ele não se importava com suas mãos gélidas ou como a ponta dos seus dedos de suas mãos estavam começando a ficar azuis, nem do enrijecer de sua testa toda hora que uma brisa fria tocava levemente em seu rosto. Ele estava sentado, largado, em cima da última arquibancada do campo de Quadribol. Estava fumando para se aquecer, para conter seu nervosismo, conter sua inquietação, para embaraçar sua mente ao ponto de esquecê-la e poder achar seu sono. Também ele queria tirar qualquer peso que estiva sentindo em sua consciência. Poder esquecer cada pensamento que o levava a perceber o quão estúpido era por não dar valor a algo precioso que tinha em mãos. Esquecer o ser estúpido, impulsivo e inconsequente que era. Não era a primeira vez que fazia algo que se arrependia amargamente. Mas na categoria amorosa, era a primeira vez, e ele estava amargamente se remoendo por dentro. Bom, sempre criticara e brincara como garotas costumam ser exageradas quando não eram correspondidas ou em rompimentos. Ele mal sabia que sentimentos, quando profundos, poderiam fazer grandes estragos.

_E finalmente, o feiticeiro estava provando do seu amargo feitiço._

Toda sua estupidez começou quando ele se imaginou no controle da situação. Claro, Sirius Black nunca se apaixonaria, porque deveria se preocupar com essa possibilidade? Só porque ele estava ficando deliciado com sua presença e quando não a tinha, era como se fosse um viciado sem a sua droga? Da mesma forma que tragava um cigarro por necessidade, estava começando necessitar de sua presença. Antes, ambos tinham seus caminhos, cada um fazia o que queria, com seus amigos diferentes e se encontravam apenas quando o corpo ansiava por um pouco de pegação. Era isso, apenas momentos divertidos compartilhados. Marlene sempre fora diferente para ele. Nunca desejou que ela fosse apenas mais uma em sua lista, não, de jeito nenhum. Entretanto, não desejava um relacionamento sério. Quer dizer, em seu ponto de vista, ele tinha tanta coisa para fazer ainda antes de se prender a alguém. E ele tinha tanta coisa em mente para lhe preocupar. Assim, além de cuidar dos seus assuntos, teria que cuidar de assuntos de outra pessoa, ou seja, mais problemas. Ele era o_troublemaker_, ter mais problemas era o seu destino. E ele não desejava esse "problema" em sua vida, levava esse ponto de vista à afinco no seu dia-a-dia. Fora uma luta para conseguir convencer Marlene aceitar sair com ele. Finalmente, por alguma obra divina, ele havia conseguido. Era até surpreendente, ao ponto de não acreditar no começo. Claro que ele não iria deixar uma chance como essa ser desperdiçada. Então, lentamente ele foi se perdendo em cada beijo, em cada toque, em cada respiração entrecortada, cada conversa amigável jogada fora, cada fugida para ficarem sozinho fora do alcance dos olhos dos amigos.

_Com sua falta de conhecimento no assunto, não percebeu que estava caminhando para um precipício_.

Tão suave como a batida de asa de um pássaro, fora cada passo que ele dava a mais em direção à ela. Tanto que seu pensamentos começaram a se reter nela, começara a pensar em suas atitudes que envolvesse ela, tomava atitudes que se não a tivesse envolvido, era em prol dela de alguma forma. Tão sublime foi a forma que ela começou a fazer parte da vida dele. E nem ao menos, conseguia entender o que estava fazendo. Até que, inconscientemente, havia tomado uma atitude que lhe deixaria livre para ela, somente ela. Terminaria sua lista de conquistas, uma lista estúpida que havia feito em seu terceiro ano, onde constava nomes de garotas que deveria ter conseguido uma chance antes de terminar Hogwarts. Uma coisa pela qual presa era a sua palavra, havia dado sua palavra aos seus amigos, então, mesmo sendo uma atitude estúpida, ele pensou que ela entenderia, que compreenderia que estava fazendo aquilo para não terem mais nada entre eles dois, por mais que não pensasse em tê-la como algo mais sério. Também, ele queria acabar com qualquer motivo que poderia impedi-lo de ficar junto dela. Quando se é jovem, os hormônios sempre falam mais alto. Seus planos se concretizaram e ele fez tudo conforme havia pensado. Mas nem tudo saiu à risca. Marlene não entendeu. Na verdade, compreendeu tudo ao contrário. Que ele havia sido o que ele realmente era: um idiota. Que ela havia sido mais uma de sua lista e quando ele se enjoasse dela, passaria para o próximo item.

_Foi o mesmo que um balde d'água jogado em seu rosto. _

Foi como se ele tivesse acordado para realidade e viu para onde estava indo. Não era um caminho que havia desejado para si. Era justamente um caminho no qual queria passar longe. De alguma forma, no começo, ele agradeceu pela sua atitude estúpida que havia lhe abertos os olhos antes que se perdesse. Sirius não era aquele cara que seria facilmente encoleirado. Decidiu ir para Rehab, trazer aquele rapaz de antes, que sempre ele foi e estava adormecido. Sentimentos eram perigosos, ainda mais quando não se tinha conhecimento. Não podia se dar a chance de ser devastado por algo que repelia. Não, de jeito nenhum. Ele tentou a todo custo não pensar em Marlene, não se deixar levar por seus anseios e desejos que terminavam nela. Naquele último mês suas cotas de detenção haviam aumentado, ser um _troublemaker_ era uma grande distração. Se empenhou muito mais no Quadribol, tentando não se prende ao detalhe de que ela era sua parceira. Buscou outras meninas que invadisse seus pensamentos, mesmo que temporariamente. À principio tudo estava dando certo. Mesmo que seus amigos exigissem uma conversa séria por causa de suas atitudes. _Estava dando certo_. Porém de noite, em seu ápice mais escuro, sonhava com momentos já acontecidos, ansiando cada vez mais gradativamente em revivê-los. Foi quando começou a ficar com insônia, apenas para não ser atingido com sentimentos os quais desejava que morressem tanto quanto desejava tê-la em seus braços.

_Tragou novamente seu cigarro, que estava chegando em seu final._

Ele precisava tomar uma atitude. Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer. Se sentia perdido no meio de um turbilhão de pensamentos. Continuar tentando a esquecer a todo custo ou se dar por vencido e ir atrás dela? Não havia mais tempo para ficar ali, parado, olhando para o nada, apenas imerso no lago frio de sua mente. Pingos grossos de água começaram a cair do céu, anunciando mais uma chuva naquela semana. Sirius se levantou apertando seu robe ao redor do seu corpo. - **Accio Vassoura**. - Brandou em alto e bom som, enquanto sua vassoura, quase esquecida no começo da arquibancada, vinha em sua direção. Tomou-a entre suas mãos, posicionou-a corretamente e tomou voo de volta para seu dormitório. Nem dois minutos depois, já estava em pé, no mesmo dormitório que dividia há seis anos com seus amigos, um pouco encharcado pela chuva que tomara. Parou de frente para a janela, descansando ambas mãos no batente da janela e olhando para baixo pensativo. Ele queria que esse incomodo acabasse de vez. Ele queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido para que não acabasse assim. Mas, mesmo que ele mudasse o passado, de alguma forma ou outra acabaria indo em direção à Mckinnon. Ele sempre iria querer uma chance com ela e ela sempre estaria por perto, graças sua amizade com seu melhor amigo, James. Não havia muita escapatória.

_Sirius, que estava considerando que era quase outra pessoa, pois, não estava agindo como ele mesmo, perdendo o controle de si mesmo e sendo tomado por sentimentos desconhecidos._

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, saiu como um cometa de seu quarto. Fechou a porta com cuidado, mas saiu às pressas em direção ao dormitório feminino. Ele não estava pensando muito sobre sua atitude atual, estava sendo movido pelos seus sentimentos e desejos. Não falava com ela há semanas, desde o termino. Seu único modo de comunicação era as trocas intensas de olhares durante algumas aulas, quando não o ignorava totalmente, e nos corredores. Sabia que não era racional que estava fazendo, provavelmente atiçaria mais a raiva que ela sentia por ele, naquele momento. Mas ele precisava vê-la, precisava tocá-la, precisava falar com ela - mesmo que ela não dissesse uma palavra -, ele precisava colocar algumas coisas para fora, antes de dormir. Rapazes não podiam subir em dormitórios femininos, mas, nada naquele castelo poderia parar os marotos. Eles sempre achavam uma saída, _sempre_. Não foi muito difícil entrar no quarto onde Marlene estava adormecida como um anjo. Sua cama era a mais afastada da porta, andou com cuidado até o final dormitório e sentou-se na cama, do lado de seu corpo aconchegado em seu edredom. Seu primeiro instinto foi passar a mão em seus cabelos loiros, sendo impulsivo e imprudente, não se refreou. Não conseguia mais manter seu controle. Não compreendia como durante a noite, ele era mais propenso a perder qualquer vestígio de auto-controle. Acariciou seus cabelos lentamente, se lembrando de sua textura quando a puxava para mais perto entre os beijos. Marlene se remexeu na cama, mas nem assim Sirius parou a si mesmo.

_Se ele estava no inferno, que ele se queimasse logo._

Lentamente, deitou do seu lado, de modo que seus corpos não se tocassem. Tocou em seu rosto, passando a palma de sua mão sobre a maçã de sua face, com carinho. Sirius assistia cada respiração suava que ela dava. Seu rosto sereno que devia estar sonhando com algo melhor do que ele. Parte de sua mente, estava lhe insultando querendo o arrastar dali, mas outra parte, não tinha forças para fazê-lo se levantar e ir embora. Ele queria estar ali, precisava estar. Não se sabe por quanto tempo ficou parado ali a olhando, seu sono começara a vir e ele estava quase cochilando, quando Marlene se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Primeiramente, ele arregalou os olhos, pois, ela seria capaz de qualquer atitude, não sabia como reagiria com uma aproximação daquelas. Mas a loira parecia anestesiada, semi consciente da realidade ali. Então, percebeu que ali era o momento certo para lhe falar tudo que estava guardado e não tinha coragem para lhe falar. Tinha medo de admitir para si mesmo. Medo de admitir em voz alta, o que fazia bem mais real. Assim que os olhos azuis dela se encontrou com os seus de um azul acinzentado, cravaram um olhar intenso. Ela arregalara os olhos por alguns segundos, depois, franziu sua testa. - **Não fale nada**. - Murmurou baixinho para que somente ela escutasse e depositando um dedo sobre seus lábios. - **Eu só quero que me escute**. - Marlene assentiu parecendo perdida, como se aquela fosse uma realidade paralela, a compreendia totalmente, se sentindo da mesma maneiro. -** Tentar não te amar, só é possível até certo ponto. Tentar não precisar de você, está acabando comigo. E eu continuo tentando, mas eu não sei para quê. Porque tentar não te amar, apenas me faz te amar mais, te desejar mais. **- Sua voz estava trêmula, estava muito nervoso, nunca havia falado sobre seus sentimentos para ninguém daquela maneira, mostrando intensidade. Nem ele mesmo tinha ideia da intensidade. Ele estava com medo de se afogar naquele mar aberto. Por mais que tentasse voltar para areia, Marlene sempre o puxaria para o meio do oceano. -** Eu não consigo mais lutar contra isso. Está difícil, cansativo e desastroso. Eu preciso de você. Me perdoa?** - Olhou-a esperando alguma resposta. Esperando que ela entendesse que ela não estava sonhando, que estava acordada e presenciando a realidade. Então, pego de surpresa, ela o beijo. E ele não teve mais como resistir à ela.

* * *

Espero pelos comentários, viu? Quero saber o que acharam desse Sirius Black apaixonado. Se tiver qualquer erro de digitação, me perdoem.

**Beijos, Su.**


End file.
